spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cave of Fire
Cave of Fire is the third episode of the first season of SpongeBob: The Otherside, and the third overall. Synopsis Over his small time of training, SpongeBob managed to learn two new techniques. One called "Water to Ice", and the other one called "Flaming Magnet". Water to Ice send a blast of water towards the opponent, and when the water hit them, it turned into ice, causing them to be hit by a block of ice. Flaming Magnet sent several flames towards the opponent, and they quickly hit them like a magnet. SpongeBob decided that tommorow he would return to the Otherside. The next day passed, and SpongeBob returned back to the Otherside. He arrived in the mansion as normal. He found a note a few inches from where he was standing. The note read "Dear SpongeBob, if you want to find out more about your powers, please go directly south, and when you see a forest with trees of red leaves, please turn directly west, then north a little, and you will see a cave. Go into the cave a little bit, and the person there will help you find out more about your powers. Sincerely, Alex". SpongeBob then headed down to the directions he was told to go. Around 20 minutes of walking lead him to the cave. The moonlight on his dagger was still very strong. Along the way, SpongeBob saw several fish fighting creatures. Thankfully, nothing came near SpongeBob. He knew that the person in the cave would likely fight him. Inside the cave was like any other, although it was rather warm. A few minutes of walking lead him to a large area in the cave. He saw a male fish standing several metres away from him. "So, you're SpongeBob?" asked the fish. "Yes, that's me" SpongeBob replied. "I see. My name is Simon" replied the fish, revealing his name to be Simon. "So, how are you going to help me find out how powerful I am?" asked SpongeBob. "I will fight you. I won't go too hard, I won't go too easy. Fights like this are the best to test your power" replied Simon. So the battle begun. The battle began with SpongeBob using his Repeated Wind Blast technique. Several blasts of wind were sent in several directions. Simon did deflect some of them, although some of them did hit him. Simon then used a technique called "Flaming Nut". He took out three metal nuts. He blew on them and fire suddenly ignited them. He then levitated the bolts in the air, and then shot them directly at SpongeBob, who put out his moonlit dagger to deflect them. They hit the dagger, and while he didn't take any damage, they did cause him to be sent back several steps. SpongeBob used his Repeated Wind Blast technique again. Several wind blasts were shot in different directions. This time, most of them did hit Simon, albeit some missed. Simon then used his "Fire Breathe" technique. As its name implies, one breathes out a stream of fire, and it is sent towards their opponent. SpongeBob tried to deflect it with his moonlit dagger. It did deflect some of it, though SpongeBob's arm become slightly burnt. SpongeBob then used his Water to Ice technique. A stream of water quickly hit Simon. He put out his arm to try and deflect it, but instead, the stream of water turnt into ice, and his arm was incases in ice. SpongeBob then put out his dagger, and used its power to hit Simon. A small purple ray of energy emerged from the dagger, and it was combined with the daggers moonlight, so the purple ray became slightly darker, and gained a small shade of blue. The ray directly hit Simon. Simons arm was now free, although he did suffer damage from the energy ray. He then said "I guess I will have to go hard on you, as you're more powerful than I thought" said Simon. He then used a spell called "Giga Flame" on SpongeBob. All of a sudden, several flames quickly shot at SpongeBob. They directly hit him. He was now noticeably burnt. SpongeBob then used his technique called Repeated Wind Blast once again, and as usual, several wind blasts were shot from several directions. This time, nearly all of them hit Simon. He didn't get anytime to deflect them. Before Simon could cast a technique, SpongeBob used his technique called Ice Slash. Three blades of ice were shot at Simon, and they were bigger when SpongeBob first used the technique. All three of them hit Simon. Simon then used a technique called "Illusion of Fire". As its name implies, an illusion of fire hits the opponent, What makes it an illusion is that it does not appear to be physical. The illusional fire suddenly hit SpongeBob. He was now quite burnt. He didn't give up, as he then used his spell called "Flaming Magnet". Several flames were shot at Simon, and they directly hit him. Simon was fairly burnt, but he didn't stop. SpongeBob realised that he was in for a rough time, but he knew he couldn't stop. Trivia *This is the first episode released within nearly a month. *It was released alongside Undying Flame and Twin Blades on the same day. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:SpongeBob: The Otherside